Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire capable of achieving both steering stability and noise performance.
Description of Background Art
JP2013-173521A describes a pneumatic tire having the following in the tread section: a pair of crown main grooves provided respectively on both sides of the tire equator to extend continuously in a tire circumferential direction; a pair of shoulder main grooves each provided on the tire axially outer side of a crown main groove and extending continuously in a tire circumferential direction; a crown land section sandwiched by the paired crown main grooves; a pair of middle land sections each sandwiched between a crown main groove and a shoulder main groove; and a pair of shoulder land sections each provided on the tire axially outer side of a shoulder main groove. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.